Question: If $\displaystyle\frac{q}{r} = 9$, $\displaystyle\frac{s}{r} = 6$, and $\displaystyle \frac{s}{t} = \frac{1}{2}$, then what is $\displaystyle\frac{t}{q}$?
If we multiply the second equation, the reciprocal of the first equation, and the reciprocal of the third equation, we get \[\frac{s}{r}\cdot\frac{r}{q}\cdot \frac{t}{s} = 6\cdot \frac{1}{9}\cdot2\Rightarrow \frac{t}{q}= \boxed{\frac{4}{3}}.\]